Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a diagnostic method for shifting an actuator of a transmission, and more particularly, to a technology of diagnosing failures such as jam, stuck, and the like of an actuator of a transmission capable of engaging and disengaging a change gear by performing a selecting or shifting operation in an automated manual transmission AMT, a dual clutch transmission DCT, or the like.
Description of Related Art
Recently, an automated manual transmission (AMT) and a dual clutch transmission (DCT) capable of simultaneously achieving driving convenience of an automatic transmission and fuel efficiency performance and high power efficiency of a manual transmission have been actively developed.
The automated manual transmission is a system which operates a clutch based on a manual transmission and automatically shifts a gear, in which the operation is performed using an actuator which is driven by an oil pressure or a motor.
As the actuator, there are a clutch actuator to control the clutch and an actuator of a transmission to shift the gear by performing the selecting operation and the shifting operation.
Among the actuators, the actuator of the transmission using the motor performs a control only at the time of the engagement and disengagement of the gear, and therefore, the motor which may continuously apply a current is designed to have a relatively smaller capacity than the clutch actuator, such that the actuator of the transmission may be cheaper.
Therefore, when a high load is applied to the motor of the actuator of the transmission, a high current is applied to the motor and thus the motor may be damaged. In particular, a stuck, an increase in drag (jam), and the like of the actuator of the transmission are representative symptoms which increase the load of the motor. When the symptoms are determined in an early stage so as not to perform a failure diagnosis, performance of the transmission may deteriorate, durability of the motor may be reduced, and the motor may be damaged.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.